


替代品

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: RDJxLokiMCU是abo；现实世界不是abo，只是普通男女，omega基rape普通男性RDJ的故事
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	替代品

**Author's Note:**

> 我对ao3瞎搞语言分类依然很生气。  
> 这是赌大选结果失败的产物。

“Anthony……”  
Loki的发情期即将到来，可Anthony依然要进行那个“平行宇宙实验”。他早该想到，Anthony的乐观精神会使他对现实有错误判断，现在好了，爆炸了。他要在废墟中度过一个独一无二的发情期了。  
他要把Anthony榨干，让他再也没有力气做什么“有趣实验”。一点补偿，理所应当。  
平日的Loki，当然会敏锐地意识到，眼前这个趴在桌子上的男人并不是Anthony。可现在，他陷于发情期的燥热之中。他没有太多精力去考虑别的，他只想安抚自己的欲望。  
Robert醒了，被吻醒的。这止汗露味道闻起来可不像Susan，太浓烈了。  
他被一个不是Susan的人舌吻着！Robert一下睡意全无，猛地推开。是Tom，Tom Hiddleston那个Tom。  
“天啊，请告诉我这是在做梦。”一向温文尔雅的Hiddleston跑过来强吻他？Robert宁愿相信这是场有策划的恶作剧，有点成人的那种。  
“这可太奇怪了。Anthony，我明明告诉过你我的发情期将至。我索要我应得的权利，不是再正常不过了吗？”看起来和Hiddleston一模一样的黑发男子抚摸着Robert的脖子，说道。  
哦，天呐，Anthony，Anthony Edward Stark！阅文无数的Robert马上意识到到底发生什么了：MCU的Loki，来到现实世界了。情况还比较乐观，Robert安慰自己，Loki现实好歹是想和“Anthony”发生点什么，而非摧毁纽约。  
“好吧，正常权利，来吧。”Robert解开自己的腰带，在心中宽慰自己：就当为地球牺牲了。  
Loki似乎特别急不可待，在Robert脱下裤子的一瞬间，他就用修长的手指，上下撸动着Robert的阴茎。然后他跪了下来，一口含住。  
Robert终于领悟了什么叫做银舌头，这简直是他有史以来有过的最好口交。  
Loki的嘴吞吐着阴茎，脸颊凹陷，手指也没闲着，有技巧地揉着Robert的睾丸。  
“你是不是在生气？”Loki吐出阴茎，牵扯出透明的粘液，问道。  
可Robert哪知道前因后果，更不知道Stark可能是生什么气。别慌，就当是即兴表演，Robert给自己鼓劲。  
Robert故作随意地说：“我没什么好生气的，我为什么要生气。”  
Loki的脸颊因氧气不足而泛红，他故意狠狠吸了一下龟头，然后说道：“我不让你进行平行宇宙的实验……”  
天啊，Loki看上去简直是在向Stark撒娇。这是诡计之神吗？Robert隐约有不好的预感。  
Loki随后笑着说道：“我今天想做到你下不了床。”  
看着“Anthony”脸都黑了，Loki满意极了。这就是你违背我命令的代价。  
就在此时，Robert射了出来。不要怪Robert时间短，他是正常世界的男人，不是ABO世界的Alpha，自然比不上ABO世界的Stark。  
Loki咽下了部分精液，还有一些沿着嘴角流出。纯粹是习惯，Alpha的信息素能使发情的Omega恢复部分理智，精液中肯定有信息素。  
可眼前的人不是Alpha，被发情期冲昏头脑的Loki依然无法思考。  
“你时间变短了。”Loki说道，而更奇怪的是，“Anthony”的结还没有涨起，便射了出来。  
向来很持久的Robert顿时无语，摸不清楚这是来自Loki的嘲笑，还是花花公子Starj真的有超能力——超持久能力。  
Loki笑着起身，依然保持着荧幕中那副“我有阴谋”的模样，嘴角挂着精液，样子说不出来得色情。他按着Robert的肩，一把把他推到在桌上，然后跨坐在Robert身上。  
“你想要孩子吗？Anthony。”Loki问道，然后不待对方回答，就开始努力耕耘。他今天一定要把Anthony累到下不了床，谁让他不听神明的话？必须接受惩罚，Loki受到发情影响，孩子气地想。  
Loki扶着阴茎，后穴早已湿润不已。他一坐到底，奇怪，似乎没有平时的满足感。普通男性的阴茎大小，自然比不得ABO世界的男性Alpha，请原谅Robert吧！  
他摆动着跨，完全沉浸在自己的幻想里：就算Anthony向自己求饶，也不要放过他。Loki收紧后穴，没过多久Robert就缴械投降。  
另一边，Robert也气喘吁吁，可Loki没有结束的意思：Robert的阴茎依然在Loki里面。Robert此时还没有意识到事件的严重性，他还不知道Loki打算榨干自己，只当魔法十分神奇，竟然可以省略润滑。是的，他还没意识到Loki是个Omega呢。  
“吻我。”Loki不知道什么时候擦掉了嘴角的精液。他撅着嘴，淡色的唇看起来就像粉色。明明是一个邪恶的超级反派在下达命令，却让Robert如同被塞壬蛊惑了一般，发自内心地想要服从。  
他托着Loki的后脑勺，微微张嘴，和Loki纠缠在一起。不知从何而来的香气更加浓烈了，Loki的身体在叫嚣，他本能地想要自己的Alpha。可Stark不在这里，Loki被情欲冲昏了头脑，似乎永远也意识不到，自己的一切努力都无法平息发情。  
他又一次开始摆动腰肢，Robert下意识地把手搭在臀部。Robert意识到自己做了什么后，心里一惊，深怕Loki回过味后杀他灭口。可他又忍不住想抚摸Loki的臀部，肌肤是那么光滑细腻，就好像是假的一样。假的，Robert想起了《雷神1》的剧情，当然是假的。  
就算知道了这无与伦比的手感是假的，Robert不但没有收手，反而将另一只手也搭了上去。他看着Loki清澈的翠绿色眼睛，他的双手随着Loki的臀部一起摆动，恍惚间他可以理解Stark：这是一条纯洁又邪魅塞壬，他心甘情愿为其蛊惑。  
在Loki的拥抱中，他又一次射了出来。三次了，Robert不是年轻人了，继续下去，他明天可能会腰疼。  
“我们不能这样了，Loki，明天还有工作。”Robert推着Loki，想要离开。  
Loki的声音里带着哭腔，可他的双手放在Robert的脖子上。“Anthony，我不舒服……求你，求你……”  
“睡一觉就舒服了。”Robert拿出了一个标准直男回答，他也不想敷衍。但这样不会泄露自己不是Stark，这样最保险。  
Loki脸上写满了不高兴，他的眼睛里绝对有泪水，“……我需要你的信息素。”  
信息素。一个绝对的同人文词汇，“富有经验”的Robert好巧不巧明白这个词的意思，ABO。好极了，Robert从一开始就错了，这不是一个MCU洛基，而是一个MCU平行宇宙洛基。所以才会有铁霜剧情，所以才会……不，这不能解释他被Loki吸引了。  
“公主殿下，”Robert听到了自己的声音，不用说，肯定是Stark，“你是不是该发情了？设备出了点小问题，我们现在就可以回家……”  
“哦。”Robert看见Stark说。  
Stark当然也看见了Robert，Robert身上是Loki。


End file.
